


Count the Days

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates are real, Felicity's is a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Count the Days CH. 1

{The night before Felicity turned 18, London, 1815}

Felicity looked at her face in the mirror. it had been 6,569 days since she was born, but less than one day separated her from agelessness. she had watched herself slowly grow into a woman in front of this mirror. It would be strange for her to look into it, perhaps for years, even decades, and see the same face looking back at her. 

There was a knock on the door. “May I come in?”

Felicity turned towards it, saying, “Of course.”

Donna Smoak walked in and shut the door behind her. “How are you feeling, darling?”

“I’m fine,” said Felicity.

Donna could see the tension in her shoulders and hear the tremor in her voice that belied her daughter’s statement. 

“Felicity, sweetheart, there is nothing to be nervous about. Whoever he is, he’s bound to come into your life soon.”

Felicity turned back towards the mirror and looked at her mother in the reflection. “What makes you so sure?”

“I just am, darling,” she said. “And even if you end up having to wait a little longer, that is perfectly ok as well. I had to wait for almost 30 years until your father and I found each other. He waited 47 years for me. You won’t have to wait forever, Felicity. He will come to you. The two of you will be drawn together.”

Donna reached for the hairbrush on the table and began to softly brush her daughter’s hair, humming under her breath. 

Felicity sighed, relaxing into her mother’s ministrations. “Tell me again what it feels like. So I’m prepared.”

Donna paused in her brushing, remembering. “Well, from what I recall from my experience, and from what I have heard other people say, is that it’s like… It’s like, you’ve lived your whole life in slow motion. Everything up until you find him is like wading through mud, which is attributed to the fact that we remain ageless until we meet.” Donna began brushing again. "But when you meet him… Everything seems to happen faster. Your life becomes a whirlwind of happiness, passion, love. It’s said we feel like that because we definitively no longer have “forever”. Once we meet our soulmate, we age, so we can grow old together.“

Donna finished brushing Felicity’s hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m sure you won’t have to wait for long. Just… Count the days, like your father taught you, until he comes along.”

Felicity nodded, approaching her bed to go to sleep for the night.

Neither woman knew just how wrong Donna’s words were.

[Should I continue? Let me know! And PLEASE feel free to send requests! I love them and I love hearing from people! I feel so lonely in my little corner.]


	2. Count the Days CH.2

[For some reason I always end up thinking of new ideas in the middle of the night. I guess that’s because I’m a total night owl. Anyway, here’s chapter 2! Hope you like it! (Disclaimer: I do not pretend to be at all historically accurate, so if there’s something mixed up, I’m sorry in advance). 

Enjoy!] 

{Morning, Smoak Estate, 14 miles outside Starling City, 2015}

Felicity checked her appearance in the mirror, smoothing out any wrinkles she may have missed and double checking her hair. Everything in place, she thought. It had to be for today. 

Felicity turned at the quiet knock on the door. 

Felicity’s housekeeper, Lyla, poked her head in, saying, “Ms. Smoak? The car is here.”

Felicity caught the faint blush in her cheeks when she said that. She smiled knowingly. “Thank you, Lyla. And who is driving me today?”

Lyla smiled. “Mr. Diggle.”

Felicity chuckled. “Ah, John. Good choice this morning. I need someone trustworthy with me today,” she said, gathering her jacket and the bag containing the material and notes she had complied for today’s meeting. At the doorway out of her room, Felicity paused at Lyla’s side. “You know, Lyla, one of these days you could try actually speaking with Mr. Diggle. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, not with the looks he’s been giving you,” she said, smiling even more when Lyla’s eyes lit up. Felicity shrugged. “It’s worth a chance.”

Lyla smiled at her employer. “Maybe I will when the two of you come back. Have a good day, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity began walking toward the entrance of her house where Mr. Diggle was waiting. "Thank you, Lyla!“

As she stepped into the car, Felicity smiled at her favorite driver. "Good morning, John.”

John Diggle smiled back at his boss. “Good morning, Ms. Smoak. I brought your favorite,” he said, carefully handing back a large travel cup of very hot cocoa and a cinnamon apple muffin.

Felicity smiled in appreciation. “Mmmmm. Thank you so much, John! I didn’t get a chance to eat this morning, "she said as John started the car, driving into Starling City. 

John quickly glanced in the rearview mirror at Felicity, who had begun to review the notes she had complied. "I figured. Seems to me like you could use the pick-me-up, with what’s going down today.”

“Hm?” she said absently, mind on the figures and statistics she would have to know. “Oh, yes. Big day today, "she said, looking back down at her notes. 

John simply smiled and turned back toward the road, used to his boss’s behavior.

15 minutes later, Felicity closed her notes and placed them back in her bag, confident she had gleaned what she could. Felicity rested her chin on her hand and gazed out the car window at the passing scenery. She sighed quietly, remembering…

{London, 1847}

It had been 3 days. 3 days since Felicity’s world had come to a screeching halt on its axis. Her father had passed away from natural causes at the age of 117 (though of course he had only looked to be about 70 years old). Her mother was bedridden herself, clinging to life but fortunately still rational enough to help Felicity with putting the family’s affairs in order. Reginald Smoak was quite the successful businessman, and as such had died with quite the fortune to be inherited. The Smoaks had no other children save for Felicity, so Reginald made it perfectly clear in his will that everything go to her. Donna herself had a small fortune, old family money and jewels that had been passed down through the generations. Felicity soon found herself to be the sole inheritor of her family’s fortune, thus making her remarkably rich. Fortunately for all involved, Felicity was exceedingly brilliant, adept at numbers and finance. In a world where women were better seen and not heard, Felicity’s mind was miles ahead of the curve. her father saw this at a young age and immediately began training her in the ways of business, somehow knowing she would be the one to take Smoak Industries into the future. 

➖➖➖

3 months after her mother died and everything had been settled, Felicity was still in her customary year of mourning, wearing black everyday in remembrance of the dead. Unfortunately, she still had a thriving business to run, and therefore had to be out and present at many meetings with the other heads of office in what was now her company. It was at a quiet dinner among a few of these people, and their wives, that Felicity met Nathaniel Queen.

He had quietly approached where she was seated. 

"Good evening, Ms. Smoak. My name is Nathaniel Queen,” he said, taking her offered hand and lightly kissing the back. “May I sit?”

Felicity did not directly know the man, but had heard many good things about him from her father and his associates. “Of course, Mr. Queen. What can I do for you?”

He fidgeted slightly, “Well, I first wanted to express my condolences for your parents. I like to think I knew them quite well, you see, and they were such wonderful people. I can only imagine how heartbreaking it is for you.”

Felicity teared up slightly at his kind words and the memory of her parents. “Thank you, Mr. Queen. From what I recall, they always spoke highly of you and considered you a friend. It is always nice to be able to reminisce about the past with people who knew them well.”

Nathaniel paused. “Actually, Ms. Smoak, I would like to ask you about the future.”

That gave Felicity pause. Before she responded, she took a moment to study the man seated beside her. He was a bit older, having found his soulmate some 8 years ago. As she looked at him, she could sense that, like her, he was much smarter than people gave him credit for, and was not to be underestimated. She also knew that sometime soon she would like to play a game of chess with him. He would be a more than worthy opponent. 

“What did you have in mind?”

{Outside Queen Consolidated, 2015}

Felicity smiled sadly. Over the years they spent in each other’s company, Nathaniel had become a true and dear friend. She had become best friends with his wife and soulmate, Amelia. And she was right about him. He had been one hell of a chess player. 

Felicity sighed. She did miss him something fierce sometimes. 

“Ms. Smoak?”

“Hm?” Felicity asked, drawn out of her reverie. She turned to look at John. 

He was twisted in his seat a bit, facing her. “We’re here.”

Felicity looked up at the tall shiny building that held the slightly ostentatious Queen Consolidated logo on the front. 

This is it, she thought. No turning back now.

[If there’s any confusion, about timeline or characters, here’s a guide:

Felicity was born in 1797, almost 2 years after her parents found each other. They had both aged to about 40 years (physically) when the first chapter takes place. Life expectancy was shorter back then, so once you age you live as long as you would have in “real” life. The “soulmate effect” that Donna spoke of does not take effect until you actually meet him or her, which is why John and Lyla know of each other but have yet to age, because they have only admired each other from afar. Any other questions or queries just ask! Oh! And Nathaniel will be back! I think there might be more we could delve into with him, don’t you? As always, I absolutely love to hear what you think!]


	3. Count the Days CH.3

[Disclaimer: I know nothing about big business like mergers or trading or anything like that, so forgive me if that ends up being inaccurate. And lets also assume for the sake of the storyline that the places and dates are historically accurate (even though they are most likely not even close).]

 

{Queen Consolidated Executive Elevator, 2015}

As the doors opened to the top floor, Felicity put on her business face. Over a century of successfully running her company and she still hated board meetings. Even though she knew everything would go smoothly today, she never failed to get slightly nervous. However, that didn’t show when Mr. Queen’s assistant met her at the glass doors that lead into both the office and the conference room. As the two women passed through the office to meet everyone, Felicity took a quick glance out the incredibly clean glass windows and managed to catch a glimpse of her own building some blocks away. 

Being the last one to arrive, she greeted everyone as she placed her jacket and bag on her seat. “Good morning, everyone. I hope you are all doing well,” she said, quickly scanning the faces that were present at the meeting. The department heads for both companies were in attendance. Everyone echoed her good morning as she began to walk around the long oval table to the other end, where Robert and Moira Queen were standing to greet her. They both met her with hugs, having known each other for a very long time.

Robert and Moira Queen had met in the sixties. Truth be told, until he had met Moira, Robert had been a wild child, and Felicity had been worried when she found out that he was supposed to take over the company from his father Jonas Queen, who was Nathaniel’s son. However, Moira seemed to calm the inner party boy in Robert, allowing him to set his focus on taking over the family business. So far, the two of them as a team had been tremendously successful in running Queen Consolidated, and she knew that both Nathaniel and Jonas would be proud with the way that things were being done. Felicity had seen too many businesses grow, only to forget about the employees and everything they needed. That was not the case with both Smoak Industries and Queen Consolidated. Everyone knew the value of their employees, even the ones on the lowest levels. 

“Hello Moira, Robert. It has been too long since we’ve seen each other last. How are the both of you?”

Moira answered her, “We are both doing wonderfully and are so glad to finally be doing this.”

Felicity smiled at her, “I am too. How are the kids?”

Robert responded, “Both of them are doing well. Thea is finishing up high school, and Oliver actually just got back form a trip to Europe with Tommy. He would have been here today, but Thea insisted that the two of them have a family day.”

“Lucky them. With this beautiful day, anyone would rather be outside enjoying it. Fortunately this meeting is really just for ceremony. I’ll be meeting the both of them at the dinner this weekend, though, correct?” Felicity asked. 

Robert chuckled. “Do you mean the dinner that we are having to celebrate the outcome of this meeting, even though we already know how all this will play out?”

Moira answered her. “Yes, they will both be there. It is remarkable that you have yet to meet them, considering how often we see each other!”

Felicity nodded, “I know! But it seems like the universe was working against us! I will be very glad to finally meet them this weekend, though. Tell them I said hello, would you?”

Moira and Robert both agreed to pass on her regards to the rest of the family. Their conversation was interrupted by the quiet clearing of a throat.

The three business moguls looked to see everyone else waiting on them. They apologized for keeping the rest of the executives waiting.

The next part was the one that Felicity hated the most. Even though she had already reviewed the information, knew everything that was talked about, and the contracts were already written up and ready to be signed, protocol dictated that each department from both companies give presentations and progress reports on how it was faring. 

As the first presentation began, Felicity’s mind wandered…

 

{London, 1877}

Felicity fidgeted in her seat once again. She was bored out of her mind here. When she had received the invitation to the British Museum, Felicity had thought she would be attending an intellectually stimulating gathering, not a party where the rich were schmoozing with each other, and charlatans were attempting to sell shiny useless junk by appealing to the frivolity of the rich. Felicity looked down at her pamphlet listing the schedule of presentations. The next one was The Introduction of the Phonograph by Thomas Edison. 

Felicity sighed. If this next presenter turns out to be yet another man simply looking for money, I am leaving, decorum be damned, she thought. Felicity looked toward the dais as the man who she assumed was Mr. Edison began to speak.

0o0o0

By the end of the presentation, Felicity knew two things. First, Thomas Edison was a genius. And second, she was going to get to him first.

 

{Washington D.C., 1880}

It wasn’t long before Felicity had moved much of her business to the U.S., though she still kept her London office. However, depending on the results of Mr. Bell’s invention, she would be moving her headquarters to the United States. All kinds of ideas and events were happening here, and Felicity was smart enough to realize when it was time to expand. Nathaniel had expressed interest in expanding his business as well, possibly sending his son Jonas, who had only began training under his father a month ago after he turned 18, to America to begin gaining ground with Queen Consolidated on new turf. Nathaniel was also waiting to hear about the results of this trial run of the invention, for if it was successful, Jonas would be coming to meet Felicity in the nation’s capital. 

As the device was being set up, Felicity walked over to where Mr. Bell was sitting, looking over the schematics of his machine.

Felicity stood next to him. “Alexander, how is everything coming along? Are we almost ready?”

Alexander Graham Bell turned to the woman who had funded his crazy idea. She had come to him about a year ago, with a lucrative business proposition about his telephone invention. When she heard about his idea for the photophone, Felicity immediately jumped on the chance to be a part of another one of his inventions. "Everything is running smoothly, Ms. Smoak. However, we won’t know if the photophone is successful until we test it. I’m just waiting for word that other device is ready.“

20 minutes later, Mr. Bell’s telephone rang with news that Mr. Bell’s colleague, Mr. Tainter, was ready with the other photophone for the test.

Once it was over, everyone in attendance applauded. Felicity shared a slightly smug smile with Mr. Bell. She knew it would work.

 

{Queen Consolidated Conference Room, 2015}

Felicity pulled herself back into the present as she heard the presentations coming to a close. She had met many a historical figure in her time. She even met Einstein once, on holiday in Germany with Nathaniel, Amelia and Jonas. She had been in complete awe of the way his mind worked, and the two of them had often spoken for hours on end about scientific theory. 

As the lawyers got the contracts ready, Felicity once again looked over at the Queens. She was glad that the two companies were finally beginning to merge. It was time, and she knew that Nathaniel would have wanted more than anything to have been there. Well, Felicity was there for him. 

0o0o0

After the papers were authenticated, signed, and taken away by the lawyers, the meeting began to dissipate, with almost everyone leaving in time to go eat lunch. As Felicity was on her way out the door with her things, Robert asked her if he could have a word with her.

Felicity walked over to where he was seated on the couch in his office and asked, "What can I help you with, Robert?” she paused at the look on his face. “Considering that this wasn’t brought up at the meeting, and the expression on your face, I’m guessing this isn’t business related?”

Robert looked hesitant. “Well, it does have to do with the company, in a roundabout way…”

She could see his gather himself for what he was about to say. “You’ve…been at this a long time, obviously…”

Felicity chuckled, “Thank you for pointing out how old I am,” she said wryly.

Robert laughed, the tension leaving his shoulders. “That wasn’t the way I meant it and you know it. What I meant is… You are the most experienced businessperson I know. So I would like your advice on a rather delicate matter.”

Felicity was beginning to get confused. “Robert, what are you talking about? Is there something I should know about QC?”

Robert shook his head, “No, it’s not that.” He sighed. “It’s Oliver.”

Felicity looked at him. “What do you mean? What about your son?”

“I want him to take over the family business, like I did for Dad, and like he did for Grandpa Nat. But he’s not ready!” Robert burst out. “He’ll be 30 in a couple years and he’s still acting like he's 18! He’s reckless, partying out at all hours. He’s never in one place long enough to get him to have a serious conversation, he sleeps with random women, he’s-”

“Acting like you did?” Felicity quietly interrupted.

Robert scoffed. “I was never that bad! I admit I had a bit of a wild side, but I grew out of that! And Oliver doesn’t seem to grasp that he needs to grow up as well. He may look 18, but he’s not that young anymore.”

Felicity looked at Robert, amused. 

Robert asked, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Felicity said, “I was just remembering when your father came to me with the same problem.”

Robert paused. “Really? Dad thought I wouldn’t be able to run the company?”

Felicity said, “He - and I, I admit it - were beginning to worry about whether or not you would be ready to take over QC once Jonas retired. He came to me, asking if there was something either of us could do to convince you to begin taking things seriously. But do you know what happened?”

Robert had never heard this story before. “No, What?”

Felicity smiled. “You met Moira.”

Robert smiled as well, remembering that day. Felicity continued, “Jonas and I both saw the effect she had on you. She calmed you down, you helped her have fun, take more risks in life.”

Robert asked, “So, I should just wait until he meets his soulmate?”

Felicity quickly shook her head. “No, don’t do that. We all know that could be a long time coming. I think you should try to talk to him. Like really sit down and speak with him about how he is, what he wants. Show him that you are really interested, ask him what he’s passionate about, and hopefully he will open up to you. Don’t try to force him into anything, it will just make him struggle against you. Show him how he can get what he really wants if he works for it.”

Robert nodded, filing that information away for his later conversation with his son.

Felicity began to gather up her things. Before she went out the door, she turned back to Robert. “And Robert?”

He looked at her, “Yes?”

“I know you don’t want to, but you may have to open yourself up to the idea that Oliver might not want to become the next you. He may not want to be the next big CEO of a company. It’s a complicated, exhausting, difficult job, and it’s not for everyone. I’ll see you this weekend.”

Robert nodded, deep in thought.

Felicity texted Digg on her way down in the elevator. All done. Ready to go.

 

{Smoak Estate, 2015 (the same day as the meeting)}

After stopping at Big Belly on the way home, Digg and Felicity pulled up at her manor. Felicity got out, but turned back to the car. She leaned in the passenger window. “Digg?”

He turned toward her, “Yes, Ms. Smoak?”

She smiled. “Come in and eat lunch with me. I bought plenty.”

She could see him hesitate, so she played her hand. “I’m almost positive that Lyla is inside waiting for some greasy goodness. Why don’t you go in and give her some Big Belly?” Felicity actually was completely sure that Lyla was home, because she texted her, asking her to be at the house for lunch and that she would be buying.

She could see that hearing about Lyla made his decision for him. He got out of the car, took the bag containing Lyla’s meal, and walked inside. Felicity hurried after him. She didn’t want to miss their meeting.

 

[Quick clarification: Bell invented the telephone in 1876. The photophone is a precursor to fiber-optic communications, and was thought by Bell himself to be his greatest invention.

WOW! Loooooong chapter! I’m really interested in how this story is coming along! What do you think? Let me know! And feel free to send prompts and requests, because I live for them! Also, I have a few fic ideas that are begging me to write them, so expect more soon!]


	4. Count the Days CH.4

{Smoak Estate, 2015

Evening of Business Merger Celebration}

Felicity did a quick once over in the mirror. Despite the relatively intimate gathering that would be attending the party, Felicity knew that everyone would be there dressed up, looking to subtly show off their wealth and importance. 

With her silver dress and elegant updo, Felicity made her way to the car waiting outside for her. 

Despite their new romance, Diggle had elected to drive his boss to the party tonight. Felicity had let him know that she was more than happy to give him the night off to spend time with Lyla, but Diggle had told her that Lyla was visiting her sister for a girl’s night and that he was totally fine with driving her to the event. 

Felicity thought back to a couple days ago, when they first met. 

 

{Smoak Estate, A Couple of Days Ago}

Felicity walked in the foyer, her hands full of Big Belly. She wasn’t able to carry all of the bags she brought home, so Digg had grabbed the other ones and followed Felicity into the house. Walking into the kitchen, Felicity bellowed in her loud voice, “LYLA! LUNCH! IT’S BIG BELLY, COME AND GET IT WHILE IT’S HOT!”

She saw John startle out of the corner of her eye, not prepared for the tiny woman to have such a loud voice. The two of them set the greasy bags on the counter and set about taking the food out of the bags. Lyla walked in, saying, “Felicity, I know that you know this house has an intercom system, because you installed it yourself! So I’m failing to see the reason for yelli-” Lyla froze. So did John. Felicity simply stood there, in awe of the moment she had seen so many times before with other soulmates. No matter how often it happened in her presence, seeing it never ceased to amaze her. 

She watched the two of them walk slowly toward each other, their hands slowly reaching out. Once they touched, the two of them exhaled heavily, like they had been holding their breath for a long time without knowing it.

John ended up speaking first. “I’m John.”

Lyla smiled. “Lyla.”

Felicity smiled as well, and silently took her lunch out to the veranda, leaving the two of them to get better acquainted. 

 

{In the Car on the Way to Queen Mansion}

Felicity watched the trees speed by the car, the fading light of the sunset making it more difficult to distinguish the leaves. As much as she was looking forward to going to the party and speaking with Moira and Robert again, all Felicity really wanted to do was curl up on her couch with a pint of mint chip and watch Errol Flynn shoot arrows and defeat the Sheriff of Nottingham. Alas, that would not be the case tonight.

Diggle’s voice pulled Felicity out of her daydream. “Ms. Smoak, we’re here.”

Felicity said, “Thank you, John. I’ll call you when I’m ready to head home,” as she stepped out of the car. Before closing the door, she stuck her head back in, saying, “And feel free to come inside and grab something to eat. They’ll have plenty of food inside.”

Diggle smiled at her. “I might just take you up on that offer, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity smiled in farewell with the parting words, “And you can call me Felicity. I don’t mind.”

With that, Felicity stepped through the door held open by one of the wait staff hired for the evening.

 

Not 30 seconds after obtaining her glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Felicity heard her name being called. She turned to see Moira and Robert making their way over to her, a young woman - who looked like she would rather be anywhere but at this party - trailing behind them.

Felicity greeted them both with pecks on the cheek. Moira stepped back to arms length to admire Felicity’s dress. “Felicity, dear, you look absolutely stunning!”

Felicity jokingly replied, “Oh, this old thing? I just had this in the back of my closet.”

Robert and Moira laughed, but the young girl seemed to be tuning them out. Attempting to bring her in on the conversation, she said, “I actually love your dress. Very vintage. Where did you get it?”

The young girl turned toward her, saying, “Uh… I actually found this at a little consignment shop in the city. My brother and I were out shopping and I saw it in the window.”

Felicity smiled at having successfully garnered her interest. “Well, it looks very fifties. I have to say, out of the decades, the fifties and sixties were the most fun when it came to fashion.”

The young girl smiled hesitantly. “You think so? I always liked the eighties and nineties, though more for laughs than actual fashion ideas.”

Felicity chuckled, “Me too! To this day I still do not understand shoulder pads.”

This made the girl laugh. Felicity held out her hand to shake. “Felicity Smoak.”

The girl took it. “Thea Queen.”

This made Felicity turn to look at the elder Queens, who were smiling at the fact that their daughter was actually willingly engaging in conversation.

Moira quickly stepped in with a response. “Yes, this is our younger, Thea. She wants to go to school for fashion design.”

Thea ducked her head, a small smile on her face. Felicity winked at her in encouragement.

Moira looked around the room. “I had hoped to introduce you to Oliver as well, but it seems he’s run off again! Well, I’ll find him. After all, you two may be working quite closely together in the future!” With that, Moira disappeared into the crowd, Robert following behind her. 

Felicity turned to Thea, who had remained standing next to her. “Bored yet?”

Thea looked at Felicity, startled. “What?”

“I asked if you were bored yet.”

Thea was about to reply with “no, I’m having a nice time,” but noticed the amusement in Felicity’s eyes.

Thea leaned closer so as not to be heard by the other people. “Truthfully? I’ve been done with this party ever since my mom told me about it a few days ago.”

Felicity chuckled at that. “Honestly, as good as it is to see your parents again after so long, what I really want to be doing is laying on my couch in some sweats, eating some mint chip ice cream and watching The Adventures of Robin Hood.”

Thea asked, “What movie is that?”

Felicity just stared at her. “The Adventures of Robin Hood? Errol Flynn? The Sheriff of Nottingham? The bow and arrow? The tights?”

Thea shook her head. “Nope. Never seen it.”

Felicity shook her head. “Yeah, okay. First opportunity you and I are getting together and watching that movie. That’s final.”

Thea nodded slowly. “O…kay.”

Felicity swigged the last of her glass of champagne. “And now I am going to go get myself another drink. But I’ll see you later, okay?”

Thea smiled at her. “Okay.”

Felicity made her way through the crowd, giving out “hello”s and “it’s so good to see you”s and “how are you doing?”s along the way to people who greeted her.

Once she had her drink, Felicity made her way outside to the deck in the back yard, where it was much quieter. After looking around to make sure no one would see, Felicity towed off her uncomfortable, but absolutely gorgeous, shoes and dipped her toes in the shallow end of the pool. 

Sighing, Felicity sat back on her hands and tilted her head up at the sky, looking at the stars. Felicity closed her eyes, remembering a very similar party, a very long time ago…

 

{Queen Mansion, 1905}

The back yard was glowing with lanterns and decorated with ribbons and streamers. The tables were laden with sweets and delicacies, as well as an incredibly ostentatious cake. But then again, it was Jonas Queen’s birthday, and what he wanted, he got.

Felicity walked over to the tables that were overflowing with gifts, and placed hers in the pile. Then, spotting the birthday boy, she said, “Jonas! Look at you! Back from Europe, I see! How was it?”

Jonas reached out to hug her. “Aunt Felicity! It’s wonderful to have you here! And Europe never ceases to amaze! The food, the music, the art! Which reminds me, I have a few pieces that I brought back with me and I want your opinion on them.”

Felicity nodded in acquiescence. “Of course, dear.” Felicity looked around at the people gathered for the party, laughing and smiling. Felicity looked at Jonas. “I know your father would be so proud of you right now.”

Jonas smiled at her. “Thank you, Aunt Felicity. That means a lot from you.”

Felicity reached up and pecked him on the cheek. “Happy Birthday.”

Jonas was about to respond, but someone caught his eye. “Oh! Felicity, there’s someone I want you to meet. I met him in Paris, and we ended up becoming such good friends that I had to invite him to the party!” he said, waving his hand at the person to come closer. 

Felicity turned around to see a handsome man with dark brown hair walk over to them. Felicity smiled and held out her hand while Jonas said, “Felicity, I would like you to meet Raymond Palmer.”

 

{Queen Mansion, 2015}

Felicity’s mind came back to the present. She sighed again. Checking her watch, Felicity saw that it was 9:45. Making up her mind to begin making the rounds to say goodnight, Felicity readied herself to get back inside.

“I thought I was the only one out here tonight.”

Felicity could hear the teasing tone in the deep, masculine voice. She turned, about to give a witty reply, when she looked at him.

And everything just…stopped.


	5. Count the Days CH.5

[Hi everyone! I finally finished another chapter in this story! I’m pretty proud of this chap, because it took me longer than I thought to write from this perspective. I hope you enjoy it!]

 

{Queen Mansion, 2015

Day Before the Business Merger Celebration}

Oliver took a deep breath as he walked into the foyer. Ah, home. He set his bags down near the front table and turned to Tommy as he walked in with his own bags. 

“Man, does it feel good to be back! Granted, the sun, the bikinis, and the copious amounts of alcohol were fun, but I am beat! It will be good to sleep in my own bed again,” Tommy said as he set his bags down next to Oliver’s.

“And by your own bed you mean the one in the guest room you usually stay in at my house, don’t you?“ Oliver asked.

Tommy grinned his playful grin. “Of course! Why, what bed were you thinking of?”

The two of them began walking toward the kitchen, where Raisa was sure to be making something delicious for their homecoming.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe you bed in your actual house? The one you live in? Is that place ringing any bells?”

Tommy scoffed, “Oh please, we both know I spend twice as much time here than at home.”

Oliver chuckled, “True.”

Entering the kitchen, they both saw Raisa setting a platter of heavenly smelling pancakes on the breakfast nook table, next to a plate of sausages and bacon and a heaping plate of eggs. Thea, Moira, and Robert were already sitting at the table ready to eat. 

Before Oliver could say anything, Tommy said, “What, no hello for your favorite boys to welcome them home? I’m starting to think you like us better when we’re gone!” 

Thea was the first to get up. “Oliver! Tommy!” She ran to hug them, reaching Oliver first. “How was Europe? Did you get me anything? Did you take awesome pictures? What places did you visit? Did you get me anything?” 

Tommy laughed, lifting Thea off the ground with his hug. “Yeah, Speedy, we got you a bunch of stuff. It’s in the bags.”

Oliver walked over to where Moira and Robert were standing, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and his father a quick one-armed hug. “Hey, guys,” he said. “It feels really good to be home.”

Moira said, “It’s good to have you home, dear. Thea has been asking non-stop about when the two of you were going to be back.”

Thea scoffed, “I did not,” she said as she sat back down, Tommy and Oliver sitting on either side of her. 

Oliver looked at his sister. “Oh, so you didn’t miss us at all, huh? Well, then I guess we bought you all those gifts for nothing!” he said jokingly.

“I missed you guys so much!” Thea dramatically fake sobbed, throwing her arms around Oliver and hugging him tight.

All of them laughed. Raisa set glasses of orange juice at the boys’ place settings. Oliver then thanked her in Russian. Everyone looked at him after he said it.

He shrugged. “What? That trip really paid off. I did pronounce that correctly, right?” he asked, turning to Raisa. She grinned happily and nodded, patting his shoulder. “Yes, Mr. Oliver. Whoever taught you did so very well,” she said, walking back toward the counter to begin cleaning up. 

Oliver looked at Tommy over Thea’s head. “I told you it was a good idea to hang out with that Russian model,” he said, winking.

Robert finally spoke, saying, “Well, I’m glad that the two of you managed to get back so early, because there is a very big meeting today that I would like you to be present for.” Robert pointed to Oliver with his fork.

Before Oliver could respond, Thea spoke up. Loudly. “No no no no. No. No.” Everyone turned to look at her. She looked at Robert pleadingly, “Dad, he just got back! I haven’t seen by big brother in months and you want to cart him off to a boring business meeting? I wanted to spend the day with him!”

That actually sounded like a good idea. Despite the fun that he and Tommy had on their trip, Oliver had missed his little sister. He could see by the look on his father’s face that Robert was about to say no, so he nudged Thea under the table.

She got the message loud and clear, and pulled out the big guns. The practically patented Queen Puppy Dog Eyes. Robert didn’t stand a chance, and Oliver could almost see his father’s face soften at the look on Thea’s. Out of the corner of Oliver’s eye, he could see Tommy struggle to contain his laughter, and Moira hiding a smile behind the rim of her coffee cup.

Robert sighed. “Well, I suppose the two of you can take today to hang out with each other again.” Oliver and Thea smiled at each other in victory, until Robert spoke again. “However,” they looked at him, “there will be a party this weekend to celebrate the business merge taking place at the meeting today. I expect you both to attend.” Thea opened her mouth to argue, but Robert held up a finger. “Both of you. I’m letting you off the hook this time because you just got home, but we need to be at the party as a family.”

Thea sighed dramatically, “Fiiiiiine. We’ll be there.” She turned to Oliver and smiled. “That means we can use today to shop for a new dress!”

Oliver groaned, and Tommy no longer bothered to smother his laughter.

 

28 stores.

That was how many Thea made him go to before she apparently found “The Dress”. Oliver had lost track of how many different styles she had tried on, claiming that even though she knew the party would be boring, she needed to look her best. 

By the time they got home, Oliver knew one thing. He was NEVER shopping with Thea again. The siblings turned toward the stairs when they heard Tommy coming down. 

“So, how did the shopping trip go?”

Oliver just looked at him. Tommy winced in sympathy. “That bad, huh?”

Oliver nodded.

Thea scoffed. “It wasn’t that bad! I made sure that Ollie had frequent breaks, and that we went to his favorite burger joint. You had fun,” she said, pointing at Oliver. “Admit it.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I guess it wasn’t that bad. But I am not doing that again any time soon!” He grinned and looked at his best friend. “Next time you can take Tommy.”

“Wha-?” Tommy was about to protest, when Thea turned on him. Tommy immediately smiled innocently. “Of course! I would love to spend the day shopping with my pseudo baby sister!” Unfortunately, the heavy sarcasm in his tone said just the opposite. 

Thea narrowed her eyes at Tommy. “I’m holding you to that, Merlyn. One of these days you and I are going to go on an epic shopping spree, and you’re gonna like it. Now help Oliver and I take these bags upstairs. Whatever Raisa is making smells incredible, and I will not be the last to eat it.”

Queen family tradition stated that after dinner was family time. The four of them, usually with Tommy, would sit in the family room and watch TV, play a game, or go outside during the summer, but they all had to be interacting with each other. Robert and Moira had established this tradition in hopes of teaching their children that no matter how much work you had, you still had to make time for family. 

However, tonight, Robert and Oliver were not present at family time. They were in Robert’s study. 

Oliver settled into the plush leather couch, asking, “So, Dad, what did you want to talk about? And I’m assuming Mom knows why we’re missing family time, because-”

“Yes, your mother knows why we are missing family time,” Robert sighed. “I wanted to speak with you.”

“Ok,” he said slowly. “About what?”

What you’re planning on doing with your future.”

Oliver groaned. “Dad, really? I’m back one day and you’re already grilling me on this! I know you want me to take over QC, but I just don’t know if I’m ready! Can’t I have a little time-”

“This isn’t about whether you take over QC.” Robert paused. “Well, it is, but not in the way you think.”

Still irritated, Oliver asked, “Then what?”

“After my meeting this morning, I had a rather eye-opening conversation with someone who, to be frank, knows this family better than I do.”

Confused, Oliver asked, “Who could possibly know our own family better than we do?”

Robert smiled. “Felicity Smoak. She’s been a close and trusted friend with the Queen family since your great-grandpa Nat was alive. She’s practically family herself.”

Oliver knew the name, of course. Felicity Smoak was one of the best in the business, in any business. She was famous for being the longest running CEO of a company, ever. But… “If she’s such a close family friend, why haven’t Thea and I met her?”

“Honestly, looking back on it, time just got away from us. With me running QC, and Felicity running Smoak Industries’ European locations for years, we just never got the chance to have some time together as a family with her included. However, that will change this weekend, because she’ll be at the party. So you and Thea can finally meet her.”

“That’s great and all, but I’m failing to see how your conversation with Felicity Smoak is supposed to be about me and my future.”

“She reminded me that I wasn’t always the father, husband, and businessman that I am now. Believe it or not, I was the life of the party back in my day. But meeting Moira calmed me down, allowed me to focus on what I wanted to do in life, which happened to be running this family’s company.”

“So… Felicity told you that we should wait for me to meet my soulmate?”

Robert chuckled. “No, actually she told me the exact opposite. She made me realize that trying to force you into the future I wanted for you would only hinder you. You ultimately need to figure it out on your own. And…”

Robert sighed.

“As much as I would love it for you to be interested in taking over Queen Consolidated, I know that you need to be able to decide your future for yourself. However, the hard partying and shenanigans need to stop. You are almost 30, Oliver, and even though you still look 18, you need to start growing up a little. So I want you to do something for me.”

Oliver was floored. For years all he had heard from his father was how much he wanted Oliver to take over Queen Consolidated. Robert had even previously threatened to cut Oliver off financially if he didn’t get his act together. Whoever this Felicity Smoak was, she was getting a massive and grateful “thank you” when he met her. His father was finally listening to him. “Uh… What do you want me to do?”

“Well, I am your father and I want to see you succeed in your endeavors… so I want to help you. I want you to start thinking about things that you would be successful at doing as a career. And whatever it is… I will be there and support you every step of the way. I just want to know that you’re thinking about it. Okay?”

Oliver grinned. Finally, he and his father could have a conversation that didn’t end in an argument! Felicity Smoak was a miracle worker. “Actually, Dad, i have been thinking, and I have a few ideas…”

 

{Queen Mansion, the night of the Business Merger Celebration}

Oliver fixed his emerald colored tie for the 14th time, still unable to get it right. People would be arriving in less than 20 minutes, and Oliver needed to be ready to stand with his family to greet the guests. Oliver tugged his tie off his neck and was about to start over when there was a knock on the door.

“Ollie?” 

“Come in, Speedy. I’m almost ready.”

Thea opened the door, saying, “my brother taking longer than me to get ready? What alternate universe have I stepped into?” She walked over to her brother and held her hand out for the tie.

Oliver rolled his eyes and handed it to her. “Ha ha, very funny. I was ready half an hour ago, but apparently the tie decided to be difficult.”

Thea placed the tie around her own neck and quickly tied it correctly, loosening it to fit over Oliver’s head.

“Thanks, Speedy,” he said, putting it around his neck and fitting it under the crisp shirt collar. Thea stepped in front of him to tighten it, asking, “What’s got you so buttoned up? Even at these events you usually don’t even bother with buttoning your jacket, much less putting on a tie. What’s up?”

Oliver sighed, avoiding eye contact. “Truth?”

“Always.”

“Felicity Smoak is coming.”

Thea smiled. “Ahhh. And you want to impress her?”

“No! … Well, yes, a little, but that’s not it.” Oliver went to sit on the edge of his bed. “You know how Dad has always been hounding me to grow up and start taking on the responsibilities of ‘being a Queen’?”

Thea nodded. She had heard many an argument over the years about it.

“Well, when Dad and I missed family time, it was for another conversation about that. But it didn’t go anything like I expected.”

Thea was confused. “What do you mean?”

I mean that instead of trying to lecture me, Dad and I had a real, honest conversation. He actually said that I should be able to start a future for myself, and that I should be the one to decide what I do with my life.”

“But what does this have to do with Felicity Smoak?”

“Apparently she and Dad had a conversation, and she somehow managed to tell him what I had been trying to tell him for years. We talked, Thea. I finally felt like he and I were working together, equally. It was fantastic, and it was because of what Felicity said to him. So I’m hoping to be able to thank her tonight when she shows up to the party.”

Thea hugged her big brother tightly. She knew how much Oliver really looked up to their Dad, and for them to finally be on equal ground was amazing. “I’m so glad, Oliver. I know how secretly smart you are, and I know that whatever you choose to do will work out.”

“I actually already thought of something.”

Thea pulled back to look at her brother. “Really? What?”

“Well, we all know how much I enjoy partying, but I was thinking that I could actually do something with that. I’m good at finding out what people want when they want to have a good time. So I’m opening a nightclub.”

“A nightclub?! And Dad was ok with this when you told him?”

He was skeptical, and rightly so, but I have actually been really developing this idea for months. I was just trying to find a good time to tell him. When he saw all the research I had done about it, he saw I was serious. And then he agreed to help me.”

Thea stood up, jumping up and down slightly and clapping. “Oh, Oliver, this is going to be awesome!”

Oliver smiled at how excited Thea was for him. “Yeah it is. And I don’t just need Dad’s help, I need yours as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need someone to help with the interior design, not to mention the employee clothing. I want you to design it for me.”

Thea’s squeal could be heard throughout the house.

 

She wasn’t there.

Oliver had been casually searching for almost 45 minutes, and he still hadn’t caught a glimpse of her. Had she decided not to come? Oliver sighed. Maybe he would have to thank her another time. 

Grabbing a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter, Oliver decided to try to find a place where he could have some peace and quiet for a few minutes. He had been schmoozing with people for way too long and was getting a migraine. Oliver looked around, searching for a quiet corner, when his eyes caught the open double doors leading out to the deck in the backyard. Perfect. 

The moment he stepped outside, Oliver took a deep breath, the fresh air soothing his headache. He looked around for a place to sit, when he saw a sparkle of silver out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward the direction of the pool, seeing the back of a blonde woman sitting with her feet in the shallow end, shoes resting beside her. He walked up to her slowly, not wanting to startle her. 

“I thought I was the only one out here tonight.”

She turned to look at him. 

Their eyes met. 

And everything just…stopped.

 

[MUAHAHAHAHA! I know, I know! I’m pure evil for ending it there! Please let me know what you think! And always feel free to prompt me, or just talk to me. It makes my day to read what you guys think of my work!]


	6. Count the Days CH.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of one relationship. The beginning of another.

Starling City, 1908

Felicity Smoak and Raymond Palmer were the talk of the town. Not even three days had gone by since their meeting at Jonas Queen’s birthday party when Mr. Palmer had shown up on Felicity’s doorstep, asking to take a stroll with her through the city. She accepted, and a stroll turned into lunches, which then turned into dinner dates. Within two months, they were officially together. 

Every so often in the society gossip columns of the local papers, there would be an article talking about a sighting of the city’s resident power couple. They were always described as wearing the latest fashions, smiles on their faces, their heads close together as if they were telling each other secrets that they didn’t want anyone else to hear. Everyone adored them, and considered them to be Starling City royalty.

In reality, neither Felicity nor Ray ever cared about any of that.

Instead of participating in the gossip that the members of high society were fond of, Felicity and Ray would discuss science and mathematics, and create innovative experiments to test out. The two of them were of very like minds, and worked well together.

Before they knew it, three years had gone by. In that time, Felicity and Ray had become incredibly close, often finishing each other’s sentences. While they knew that they weren’t soulmates, the two of them could see a future with each other, and a happy one at that. Felicity and Ray contemplated getting married, and though they were in no rush, reporters -and many of their friends- repeatedly wondered why there was no ring on Felicity’s special finger.

0o0o0

One evening in spring, when the flowers were beginning to bloom again, Felicity was waiting for Ray to show up at her house for their weekly dinner together. Normally, he always showed up on time. 

Not this evening.

He was over an hour late.

And Felicity was becoming increasingly worried.

She had already called everyone she could think of who could possibly know Ray’s whereabouts, but had come up empty-handed every time. 

She was pacing her living room, checking out her front window every minute to see if he finally showed up. If he was gone for much longer, she would send out a search party.

A quiet knock on her door broke her of her worried thoughts. She rushed to it, opening it up to see Ray, disheveled, standing there. With a gasp of relief, Felicity launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. 

He did not hug her back.

“Ray, I was so worried about you! Where have you been? Are you alright? Dinner has long since gotten cold, but I’m sure it will still be edible-”

“Felicity.”

The tone of his voice gave her pause. She pulled away to look him in the face. She didn’t like what she saw.

“We need to talk.”

The two of them walked inside.

“Ray? Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You’re beginning to scare me,” said Felicity as Ray led her over to the nearby couch. He took her hand in his.

“Felicity… There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Is it something good or something bad?”

“…It depends on how you look at it.”

“Will you please just tell me, so I can-”

“I found her.”

“Found who?” But Felicity had a feeling she already knew. That suspicion was proven correct with his answer.

“My soulmate.”

Felicity withdrew her hand from his grasp. “How…How did you meet her?”

“Actually, I was on my way from my house to yours for dinner. I stopped there after work to get this from the family safe.” As Ray spoke, he pulled something from his pocket.

Felicity gasped at the sight of the ring in his hand. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized what it meant.

“Oh, Ray…”

“I know that we hadn’t talked about it, but we’re happy together, and I figured -and hoped- that we could build a nice life together. But then…”

“You saw her.”

“I wasn’t even looking where I was going. I literally bumped into her! When I looked up… That was it.”

“What is her name?”

“Anna.”

Felicity blinked back her tears. She had devoted the past three years of her life to Ray, both romantically and intellectually. As devastated as she would be at losing him, she first and foremost wanted him to be happy. 

“Ray.”

She waited until he looked up and met her eyes.

“In these last few years, not only have you become the man I love, you’ve become my closest friend. More than anything, I want you to find happiness. Even if it isn’t with me.”

With that, Ray took Felicity in his arms and hugged her tightly. “I want you to know that I will always love you.”

“I will always love you, too.”

Pulling away from each other, Felicity and Ray stood. Leading him back toward the front door, Felicity said, “Have a happy life, Raymond. You deserve it.”

Ray turned back to her and said, “Felicity, I hope that you get to find your soulmate soon. You’re a wonderful woman, and any man would be so lucky to have you.”

Felicity gave him a watery smile. “Goodbye, Ray.”

“Goodbye, Felicity.”

She watched him walk off her porch, then closed the door. Wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face, Felicity went to clean up the cold dinner.

The next morning, Felicity decided to travel to Europe to monitor the Smoak Industries located there. 

A few months later, she read that Ray and Anna had gotten engaged. She sent them a wonderful gift, but did not return for their wedding. 

It would be many years before Felicity would find a chance and a reason to come home again.

 

Queen Mansion, present

They stared at each other.

For minutes or hours, they didn’t know how long the two of them were frozen in their spots. The sounds of the party inside had long since faded from their ears, and quiet blanketed the back yard.

Oliver broke the silence.

“Hi.”

Felicity wondered when this day might come. Who her soulmate might be, what he might be like, how they would meet. She always wondered what she would say to him when she met him. She knew that every meeting was different, she had seen enough of her friends find their soulmates to know that every meeting was unique. But in her over 200 years of existence, she had never known a meeting to begin with what she was about to say.

“You’re late!”

“Uh…What?”

“You are so completely, ridiculously beyond late! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to show up?! I mean,” Felicity said as she began to scramble out of the pool to stand up, trying to dry her feet off and not trip over the hem of her dress at the same time, “I always figured that I would need to wait for a few years, maybe even a couple of decades, before I found my soulmate, but seriously?! Over 200 years and you wait until now to get here?! What is your name anyway?”

“…Oliver.”

“Well, Oliver, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I get the feeling that I should be apologizing for something…”

“Yes you should!”

“Then I’m sorry that I’ve apparently kept you waiting, miss…”

“Smoak. Felicity Smoak.”

Oliver definitely didn’t see that coming.

“Wait. You’re Felicity Smoak?”

“Yes. Is there a problem with that?” she asked in a tone that suggested there had better not be one.

“No, no, it’s just… Thank you!”

“…For what?”

“For managing to do in one conversation what I’ve been unable to do for years.”

“And what is that?”

“Convince my father to take me seriously! You don’t know how long I’ve been trying to tell him that I didn’t want to take over his company, but he just wouldn’t listen! But then he talked to you, and whatever you said to him worked!”

“Hang on… Are you telling me that… Are you Oliver Queen?!”

“…Yes…”

“…Do you mean to tell me that my soulmate is the son of the man that I just signed a major business merger with, and I met him at the party celebrating that very deal?”

Oliver thought for a moment, making sure all the facts lined up. “Yup. Pretty much.”

“…Frack.”

 

And there it is! My newest chapter! Hope you liked it. As always, let me know what you thought! I LIVE for feedback!!!


	7. Count the Days CH. 7

How did everything get so complicated?

Within twenty-four hours, Felicity had completed the biggest business deal of the decade, gone to a ridiculously fancy party celebrating said deal, and met her soulmate, who was the son of the man with whom she had made the deal with. 

How did everything get so fracking complicated?

Felicity didn’t know whether to cry, scream, or laugh. Or some combination of all three. She was at a loss for what to do. Should she stay and tell Oliver’s family about the two of them? Should she call Digg and ask him to get the car and take her home?

This was so confusing.

While her thoughts had been spinning through her mind, Oliver had taken off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs to place his own feet in the pool. He had also taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. 

His forearms were showing. 

Felicity was trying to let them distract her. 

The two of them sat next to each other, both of them looking at the way the underwater lights were making the surface of the water reflect off the back of the house.

Neither of them were saying a word.

It was awkward.

Felicity began to fidget. Awkward silences were her worst enemy, as they had a special way of making her babble inappropriately. Somehow she thought that might not be the best cure for the situation at the moment.

“So…how old are you? Exactly. I mean, obviously you look 18, but we both know you’re not.”

She startled slightly at the question, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

“Out of all the things you could have asked me, you want to know my age?”

Oliver nodded.

“Didn’t your mother teach you that asking a woman for her age is impolite?”

“Yes she did. But you’re assuming that I actually listened to my mother.”

Felicity huffed at his comeback. At least Oliver seemed relatively witty enough to keep up with her.

“Um… 210, give or take a few years? I try not to keep track.“

Oliver’s shocked expression made Felicity want to laugh. Until he spoke again.

“You’ve been waiting for so long.”

What? Who did he think he was?!

Her voice hardened. “Excuse you, I’ve been living my life for the past two centuries. I don’t have time to sit at my window and gaze longingly out at the world, waiting for my prince charming to come and whisk me away on his white horse off into the sunset. I’m the head of a major corporation, in case you’ve forgotten. If you need reminding, you can just head back inside and find your father. I’m sure he would love an opportunity to teach you about the finer details of merger deals.”

By the end of her mini-rant, Felicity’s voice had softened slightly into a more teasing tone.

Felicity paused. “How about you? How old are you, really?”

Oliver smiled sarcastically. “About 30. But I try not to keep track.”

“Oh ha ha. You’re just so funny,” she said drily. 

The two of them lapsed into silence. Until Felicity began giggling. 

Oliver froze for a second, listening to her laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just realized. I am a total cougar!” 

Oliver let out a surprised laugh. “And since you are remarkably wealthy…”

Felicity raised an eyebrow in question.

Oliver grinned. “Does that mean you’re my sugar momma?”

With that, the two of them burst into laughter.

And that was how Thea and Oliver’s parents found them. Leaning on each other, large grins on their faces, still sitting on the edge of the pool. 

“Oliver, Felicity!”

The two of them startled, turning toward the voice that called their names. Moira smiled softly at her son and good friend, happy that they were able to find each other and seemed to be getting along.

“The rest of the people have gone home. Felicity, your driver is waiting out front. Did you want to get going?” 

Oliver’s face fell at the thought of his newfound soulmate leaving him. Felicity was better at schooling her expression, but she too felt a twinge of disappointment. Sighing, she stood up and stepped out of the pool, shaking off her feet to dry them more quickly.

“I should probably get going.” Felicity bent down to grab her heels and Oliver got out of the pool as well. He extended a hand to her.

“Do you mind if I walk you out?”

Felicity looked at Oliver, all too aware of his family looking at them. “Sure.”

They passed the rest of the Queens and reached the doorway leading inside. Felicity turned around as a thought occurred to her. 

“Oh, Thea!”

“Yeah?”

“We are definitely having our movie night and we are going to watch the Adventures of Robin Hood. Okay?”

Thea smiled. “Sure, sounds fun.”

“Great!”

The mansion was quiet as they walked through it, a stark contrast to how bustling it had been during the party.

When Oliver and Felicity reached the front door, shoes in their hands, they turned to each other. 

Felicity took a breath.

“So.”

“So”

“…What now?”

“Well… the way I figure it, while we might have this connection to each other that will tie us together for the rest of our now very mortal lives-“

"Doesn’t that sound romantic,” Felicity cut in sarcastically.

“- we don’t really know the first things about each other. Although I think you might actually know my family better than I do.”

"You would be correct in that assumption.”

“I would like to change that. I want to be able to look at you and know how you take your coffee, which side of the bed you sleep on, the places you’ve traveled, and about a thousand other little things.”

Good lord, her soulmate was a charmer.

Oliver stepped closer to her.

“So, Felicity Smoak….”

Felicity looked up at him, momentarily struck by his blue eyes.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

She grinned. Maybe he wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Yes.”

Walking out the entryway, they saw Diggle waiting at the car, holding the back door open.

Felicity tossed her shoes on the seat, turning back to Oliver.

“Give me your phone?”

Oliver handed it over, and Felicity programmed her number into it. Handing it back to him, she said, “Make sure Thea gets my number as well.”

“Will do.”

She made to step into the car.

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

Oliver smiled softly. “I’m really glad I met you.”

“Me too,” Felicity smiled at him, closing the car door.

As they drove away, Digg asked, “Did you have a nice time?”

“Yes I did, John.”

Felicity looked down at her phone that had just vibrated.

Would this Friday work? Do you like Italian? - Oliver

Everybody likes Italian. Sounds delicious. 7:00?

Perfect - Oliver

Felicity placed her phone back in her purse. She leaned back against the seat, relaxing for the drive home.

“Yes I did.”


	8. Count the Days Ch. 8

Felicity

It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus. Felicity had stared at the same page of the business proposal for the last fifteen minutes, the words blurring as her eyes unfocused. Shaking herself, Felicity resolved to read three more proposals before calling it a day. 

Except she kept getting distracted. 

Oliver and Felicity’s date was in 5 hours, 41 minutes, and 26 seconds. But it wasn’t like she had set up a countdown clock on her monitor or anything. 

Looking through the last three proposals of the day, Felicity rejected two and approved the third, leaving them on her desk for her Executive Assistant Gerry to pick up and file before he went home. She texted Digg to come around with the car to take her home. Grabbing her coat, Felicity power-walked out of her office, tossing a quick goodbye to Gerry before rushing to the elevator. If she could get out of the building without being seen, then she’d have sufficient time to go home and have a quick freakout before she got ready. For her date. With Oliver. Her soulmate. 

A slightly nervous smile flashed across her face as she thought about him. About his eyes. About that little mole underneath his bottom lip on the right side of his face. About the sweet smile he gave her when she agreed to go on this date with him. About…

“Ms. Smoak!”

The near shout of her name jolted her out of her daydream. She turned to see her senior scientific adviser, Curtis Holt, standing next to her with a slightly concerned expression on his face. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, Curtis, what can I do for you?” Felicity asked as she glanced at the elevator. Why was it taking so long?

“Could you take a look at the numbers on this report? Something about them doesn’t add up, and I can’t figure out what. I’ve done the math three times, and nothing.”

Felicity mentally sighed and took the tablet that Curtis was holding out to her. Giving the numbers a cursory look, she smiled when she found the discrepancy. 

“The product focus group numbers are outdated. You used the results from three months ago, rather than the ones from last week after we reworked the design. The new numbers should be in a memo in your inbox. Did you check it?”

Curtis looked sheepish, telling Felicity that he hadn’t gotten a chance to. Felicity smiled and handed him back the tablet. 

“Do the math running the new numbers. Everything should add up then.”

Curtis nodded and wished her a good evening as the elevator doors opened behind her. Felicity stepped into the elevator and watched her office disappear as the doors closed again and the elevator went down to the lobby where Digg was waiting with the car.

He smiled at her as she walked out to greet him.

“Hey, Digg. How are you?”

“I’m doing well. Lyla and I are having a date night tonight. I don’t know if she let you know about it.”

Felicity grinned in happiness that two people she cared about had found love with each other. She slid into the car, and John closed the door after her. He walked around to the driver’s seat and got in. Felicity continued their conversation. 

“She did let me know this morning, and that actually works out well for this evening. Because I have a date.”

Felicity could see surprise take over John’s expression in the rear-view mirror before he composed himself.

“You do? Might I ask with whom?”

“With Oliver.”

“Oliver Queen?”

“Yup.”

“How did that happen?”

“We met at the merger party. We got to talking, and he asked me out. I said yes. And he’s my soulmate.”

Felicity jolted forward slightly as John slammed on the brakes. They were at a red light, so Digg turned his head to look back at her. 

“Oliver Queen is your soulmate?”

Felicity nodded, eyes wide. 

“…Wow. That’s… Good? Is that good?”

Felicity smiled at his tone. He was checking with her that she was okay with everything that had happened. She knew that if she said yes, he would go along with it and support her decision. If she said no, he would make sure that she was protected. 

“Yes, Digg, that is good. At least, so far. And if it ever becomes not good, you will be the first to know.”

Diggle smiled and faced forward again, driving forward again when the light turned green. 

 

0o0o0

Oliver

Oliver sat in his car, nervous. He was sitting in Felicity’s driveway, trying to decide when to go up to her door. Should he go now, even though it wasn’t 7 o’clock? Should he wait until 7? Would that be too punctual?

He was about to go on what would be the most important first date of his life. With Felicity. His soulmate.

Every time he thought of that, something inside him perked up, and he felt downright…giddy. 

Felicity made him giddy.

A silly grin stretched across his face. He climbed out of his car and walked up to the front door, raising his hand to knock. However, it opened before he could. A brunette stood in the doorway.

Confused, Oliver said, “You are not Felicity.”

She smiled, amused. “No, I’m her housekeeper, Lyla. You must be Oliver?”

“Yes I am. Is she ready?”

“She’ll be down in a couple minutes. Please, come in.”

Lyla held the door while Oliver stepped into the foyer. He knew his house was big, but Felicity’s…damn. 

He looked up at the chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, its crystals throwing rainbows of light over the area.

“Ridiculous, isn’t it?”

His head whipped around to see Felicity walking slowly down the stairs. He would have replied to her question…had he not been struck speechless at the sight of her.

In a pair of sensible wedges, Felicity carefully walked down the stairs to meet Oliver at the bottom. She had hoped he would like the dress on her, she just didn’t know he would like it this much. Something inside her warmed at the fact that she had that affect on him.

“Felicity…wow.”

“Thank you.”

“I think that red might be my new favorite color.”

“What was it before?”

“Green.”

“Oh. Well, I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

The two of them simply stood, smiling at each other. Until Lyla cleared her throat to get their attention. 

“As cute at the two of you are, don’t you have a date to be getting to?”

“Yes! Felicity, our reservation is at 7:30.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise. You already know we’re going for Italian.”

“Is it far?”

“Not at all. It’s a small restaurant on the pier that I don’t get to go to nearly often enough. And that’s all you’re getting! No more hints.”

Felicity mock pouted at not knowing where they were going for dinner, but inside she was secretly thrilled at the fact that he was already interested in surprising her. 

Lyla watched as the two of her got into Oliver’s car and drove off to the restaurant. She smiled fondly at the fact that her boss and friend was finally finding happiness. 

 

0o0o0

At the restaurant

Oliver pulled up to the private entrance to La Cucina Toscana. The small restaurant wasn’t crowded, and Oliver knew that they would be able to have a relatively private dinner. Which was what he wanted. An environment where the two of them could have delicious food and simply begin to get to know each other. 

Placing his hand lightly on the small of her back, Oliver walked with Felicity into the restaurant and up to the hostess.

“Two for Dearden, please.”

“Of course. Your table is waiting. Right this way.” The host grabbed two menus and proceeded to lead the new couple to a dimly lit table, further away from the other diners. After wishing them a good meal, he returned to his spot at the podium near the restaurant entrance. 

Oliver and Felicity settled into their seats opening up their menus but keeping them low so they could still see each other. 

“So what looks good here?” Felicity inquired, glancing down at the meal listings. Everything honestly sounded delicious. 

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for. I personally like the citrus chicken with angel-hair pasta. Or the prosciutto pizza.” 

Felicity looked over his suggestions and noticed something about each of them. “Those all sound good, but I’m seeing that they lack a certain ingredient…”

Oliver looked at her with an innocent expression, hoping she wouldn’t have caught on. “And what ingredient is that?”

“Garlic. Is someone hoping for a little something more tonight?”

“Nope. Not at all. No nothing more, we are just two people, on a date, getting to know each other-”

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” Felicity said, smiling softly.

Oliver took a breath, then reached for her hand that was resting on the table. He clasped it gently, running his thumb over her knuckles, sending tingles down her arm.

“Felicity, there’s no denying that I’m attracted to you. And I’ll admit, the thought did cross my mind…more that once. But we are taking this slow. Getting to know each other first before we mover further into any potential relationship. Hopefully we can progress to more, eventually, but for right now I really just want to spend this evening with you. How does that sound?”

Felicity’s smile grew wider the more Oliver talked. She turned her hand over to clasp his hand in return. Squeezing it gently in reassurance, she said, “That sounds absolutely perfect.”

 

0o0o0

After their dinner, the two of them decided to take a stroll along the pier. It was a nice night, and the walkway was lit up with lanterns and the trees were wrapped in lights. 

The two of them walked side by side, nearly touching each other with every step. As they walked, they spoke about whatever came to their minds. Books, movies, politics, Star City, Oliver’s new club business, anything and everything. Sometime during their conversation, Oliver’s hand slipped into Felicity’s. It didn’t leave hers for the rest of the evening. 

The two of them reached the end of the pier, and they leaned against the railing, looking out at the city across the river from them. Felicity shivered slightly, and Oliver took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Felicity?”

“Hm?”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but…”

Lifting her head off Oliver’s shoulder, Felicity looked up at him. “But what?”

"What is it like, having seen so much of the world? You’ve been around long enough to see it change so much...”

“It’s... honestly, it’s inspiring. I’ve been able to watch, and often help, the world become a better place.”

“What kinds of things did you you do? I mean, I know that you’ve been the CEO and owner of your company for a long time, but what were some of the changes in the world that meant the most to you?”

“Would you like me to tell you about them?”

Oliver checked his watch and said, “How about on our way back to the car? It’s getting kind of late, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t quite want this date to be over yet.” He held his arm out for her to take.

Felicity slipped her arm through his, and they began slowly walking back down the pier. “I don’t want this date to end, either.”

 

0o0o0

Oliver

By the time they got back to his car, Oliver knew that Felicity had been present, and even participated in, some of the most significant technological inventions in modern history. She had met Thomas Edison, Alexander Graham Bell, Albert Einstein. 

And she had known his family for a very long time. 

He had learned that Felicity was smart, genius-level smart, and that she had an almost uncanny eye for business ventures that would not only be profitable, but would also benefit the most people. And normally, when looking at all of these accomplishments, he would have been intimidated. 

But all he felt was pride. 

He was proud of the fact that she could hold so much to her name. He was proud of the fact that she had lived her long life, that she never let anything hold her back.

His soulmate was a badass.

Felicity paused mid-sentence to see Oliver smiling at her. “What?”

“What what?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I’m realizing that you are pretty damn incredible.”

Felicity could feel a blush coming over her face. “Well, thank you.”

Oliver opened the passenger-side door of his car and Felicity climbed in. He closed it softly behind her and rushed around to the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car. 

As he drove them home, he felt Felicity reach over and take the hand that was resting on the gearshift. Turning his hand to clasp hers in return, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently. Glancing over at her, Oliver caught the small smile crossing Felicity’s face. 

 

Oliver slowly pulled into Felicity’s long driveway. Stopping in front of her front door, the two of them got out. However, Felicity stopped before going inside. 

Turning to Oliver, she said, “I had a wonderful time tonight.”

“So did I. I’m really glad we could do this. …Would it be too early to ask when a second date could happen?”

“Would it be too soon to say this Sunday?”

“As in the day after tomorrow?”

“…Yeah.”

Oliver grinned. She wanted to spend time with him as much as he wanted to spend time with her. “Sounds perfect.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

“…I better head inside.”

“Oh, right.”

Felicity opened the door a crack, turning back to look at Oliver. “So I’ll see you on Sunday?”

“Yes you will. Good night, Felicity.”

“Good night, Oliver.”

The door closed softly shut behind her. Oliver looked at the door for a moment, then turned around and began to walk to his car. 

Until he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see Felicity rushing toward him, a determined look on her face. Oliver was only able to take a step toward her before she reached him, grabbing his upper arms and pulling him toward her to press her lips against his.

Oliver froze for a second at the contact, until it kicked in that Felicity was kissing him. His arms immediately wound around her waist, one of them sliding up to rest between her shoulder blades, and he kissed her back. The way he had wanted to all throughout their date. 

Felicity’s arms wound around his neck, her fingers running through his hair, making him moan softly. After a few moments Felicity pulled back slightly, ending the kiss. Her face still remained near his, their foreheads pressed together, the both of them slightly breathless.

Felicity spoke in a breathy whisper. “I guess it’s a good thing neither of us got a dish with garlic.”

Oliver chuckled, and Felicity felt the vibrations of his laugh against her, as they were still pressed together. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

“Good night, Felicity.”

The two of them smiled at each other.

“Good night, Oliver.”

Reluctantly, the couple let go of each other. Felicity stood in her doorway and watched Oliver get in his car and drive off. She sighed, closing the door after her and arming the alarm system for the night.

She had to admit, she had a pretty incredible soulmate. 

Walking into her bedroom, Felicity kicked off her heels and plopped onto her bed. She giggled tiredly, happy at how the evening had gone. 

After she got ready for bed, she checked her phone one last time and saw she had a text from Oliver.

Had a wonderful time tonight. Especially the very last part ;). Can’t wait to see you Sunday.

Felicity typed out her reply.

That was my favorite part too. But next date I get to know YOU. See you on Sunday :).

Sending it, Felicity settled into bed. Closing her eyes, she replayed that kiss in her mind until she drifted to sleep.


End file.
